A Sight for Sore Eyes
by CrayonPony
Summary: Yellow goes blind after saving Red from a suicide attempt, and he wants to make it up to her. Mainly SpecialShipping
1. Chapter 1

Red stared at the sun setting in the horizon, lamenting about the recent events of his life. He fell into a depression and didn't know what to do with himself anymore. "Why should I be alive? Why? There's only one thing to do.." he thought. "Aero, take me as high as you can into the sky." The fossil Pokemon tilted its head in comfusion. Why was his trainer doing this?

"Just GO, Aero."

He looked down onto the earth one last time, then he jumped off of Aero. Red was going to put himself out of his misery. The sheer force of gravity on his body was making him weak, the pressure was too much to handle, but he was already 20 yards away from the ground.

Meanwhile, Yellow was flying around in the sky when she saw Aero panicking and diving down towards a familiar person falling to the ground. "RED!" she screamed as she flew as fast as she could to him. In her mind, all the possibilities of why he was doing this streamed though her head, but one of them stood out the most: suicide.

"Yellow! Don't try and save me! I don't deserve to live!"

"No! I'm getting you to safety whether you want it or not!" Right when she said this, Red landed on top of her and now they were both plummeting towards the surface. Red was too heavy for the small girl to carry, and most of the weight was on her. Suddenly, they hit a branch from a nearby tree. Red was able to safely land on the ground, but Yellow didn't. The impact mostly went to her and stabbed her eyes. They were now bleeding. She couldn't open them because the blood blocked them and it hurt to even try. She screamed for help as loud as she could and cried from the intense pain and possibility she could be blind for life.

* * *

**Yay, a short chapter! xD** **This looked longer on Word, but meh... Other chapters will probably be around this length, more or less, so this is a short story. Originally a oneshot, but I wanted to make it into really small chapters because fudge ****organization.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I LOOK like I own Pokespe?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Red, we came as fast as we could," Crystal said as she ran into the E.R. with Gold.

"Thank Arceus you guys are here. But Yellow…she…" the scarlet eyed boy couldn't face the truth of the one he secretly loved unable to see. He had completely forgotten to tell Yellow how he felt before his suicide attempt. Tears streamed down his face like a river of sorrow and guilt. "It's my fault! If I hadn't done something so retarded, Yellow wouldn't be in this! I didn't even tell her I love her! Now she probably hates my guts!"

"It's not your fault, Red," Crystal calmly replied in a motherly tone. "You didn't know Yellow was going to get hurt. It was an accident, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Yeah, but the problem is, how will Yellow accept being blind? We all know she's really sensitive to this kind of stuff," Gold added.

"I don't know," Crystal sighed. "We'll just have to see what happens." A nurse came out of Yellow's hospital room and Crystal asked, "Is Yellow OK?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. None of the damage is permanent, she'll be healed in six weeks."

"Can I go check on her?" Red asked, his eyes still tear-stained.

"Yes, just be careful. The lights had dimmed to not strain her eyes any further," the nurse replied.

Red walked towards the door leading to Yellow's room and slowly opened it. A frightened, "Who's there?" responded. Yellow sat in a hospital bed with the covers pulled up to her face, and they were staying there.

"I-It's me, Red. Are you OK?"

"Oh, Red, come in," Yellow replied. She let the blanket down and revealed how she looked, and Red gasped in surprise. Bloodstained bandages covered her eyes and there were scratches all over her hands and arms. Red was glad Yellow couldn't see his face right now. He looked like he was going to cry all over again, but all he did was sit next to her.

"Yellow, there's something I need to tell you…" Red started, blushing to the same color of his eyes.

"Wha-what is it?" Yellow could predict what he was going to say, but she was too shy to say so.

"Never mind, it can wait until later," Red decided. "There is something else… I'm so sorry, Yellow!" He hugged her by the neck and broke out in tears, even though he told himself not to. "If I didn't try to commit suicide, you would have been fine! It's my fault, I'm so sorry!"

Yellow's face burst into a shade of crimson when Red hugged her, but her voice was calm and caring like she didn't care that she was blind. "It's not your fault, Red, it's mine. I didn't see that branch when I fell, I could have done better to keep myself safe." She felt around for Red's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'll be okay, don't worry about me. I'll be out of here before it." Yellow's smile seemed to lighten up Red's guilty mood and he smiled back, but he regretted crying in front of her instead of telling her "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

About two weeks later, Red visited Yellow with Gold again, and as Red talked to Yellow like usual, Gold had a great idea on how Red could take care of her himself. "Is Yellow here so her eyes can be washed?" he asked her doctor.

The doctor nodded. "They need to be cleaned twice a day or the damage could return."

"Can my friend take her out of the hospital and take care of her?"

"Well, if it's OK with Yellow, I don't see why not! I have no problem releasing her early."

Gold entered Yellow's room and saw Red still talking to her. "Hey, Red," he called. "Got something to tell ya!" Gold whispered what he did.

"Really? That's great news, Gold!"

"Huh? What's happening?" Yellow curiously asked.

"You're getting out of the hospital, and I'm going to take care of you!" Red squealed happily.

The next thing she knew, Yellow was being carried by Red towards her house. "Um, I can walk, Red," she muttered, slightly annoyed but grateful at the same time.

"Yellow, I hurt you. This is the least I can do," Red whispered. He was so happy Gold helped him get Yellow out of the hospital. Now, he would be able to confess to her spending more time together.

Before he knew it, Red realized it was time to clean Yellow's eyes. The doctor said that the first few times would be the most painful because her eyes weren't fully used to the medicine. Red sat Yellow up in her bed, took off her bandaged, and cleaned the blood of her eyes. He could tell that Yellow wasn't trying to look scared, but she stiffened up when the wet pads sponged up her blood, either from the cold water or her aching eyes. The worst was when the medicine had to be poured over Yellow's eyes. She yelped and cringed from the liquid stinging her eyes. Red felt even more guilty, and he felt like he was torturing the poor girl. "Maybe it's because I am. I'm sorry," those two words went through his head through his head the rest of the night. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

A few more weeks passed, and Red went into Yellow's bedroom to check on how she was doing, but was shocked at what he saw. Pika and Chuchu were snuggling with Yellow. Her mood had completely changed, now she was acting like nothing was wrong. She heard Red come in, put down the two pokemon, and said, "Oh hi, Red! What brings you here?" he could hear some nervousness in her voice, he wasn't sure why, but he was the same feeling too. Just seeing her so cheerful made him blush.

"Uh, nothing really…" Red stuttered. "J-just wanted to get Pika for some training outside…I'll just go now!" He left Yellow's room with Pika. _"Nice going, Red. I could have told Yellow I liked her, but I got nervous!" _He closed the door, but overheard the blonde girl talking to herself.

"Good job, Yellow. He was right in front of you! Just four words, 'I love you, Red.' Is it really that hard?"

Red couldn't believe what he was hearing. She liked him back! He had to tell Gold, he would know what to do.

"What? That's awesome!" Gold said as he jumped off the tree branch. "What's better is that Yellow's eyes are gonna be fully healed this Friday! How are you going to tell her back?"

Red thought about this. How WAS he going to tell her? Suddenly, and idea popped into his mind. "I know exactly. But I'm going to need your help…"

The anticipated Friday arrived. Gold helped to take off Yellow's bandages as Red waited in front of her bed, excited to see her face as a whole again. "Wow, you did a pretty good job patching up those eyes, Red!" Gold remarked. Yellow just grinned in agreement. She knew something was up, but couldn't tell what. When Gold finally removed the pads on her eyes, the first thing she saw was of course, Red, but this time was different, and was a great surprise. The way her amber eyes lit up and her joyful smile made Red grin. He held up a sign that said:

_I love you too._


End file.
